


阿玛尼先生和他的小倒霉蛋

by skyoz



Category: Armani Code Commercial, Just My Luck (2006), Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chris Pine水仙文，是阿玛尼香水广告与Just My Luck里小倒霉蛋拉郎文</p>
    </blockquote>





	阿玛尼先生和他的小倒霉蛋

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Pine水仙文，是阿玛尼香水广告与Just My Luck里小倒霉蛋拉郎文

阿玛尼先生不姓阿玛尼也不叫乔治，只是因为爱用阿玛尼的香水才有了这个外号，时间久了也就很少会有人再叫他的本名。阿玛尼先生打小就有很严格的教育，又是一家大唱片公司ENTP的老板，处事低调，几乎不在媒体露面，所以有时候会给人不容易亲近的感觉。他也乐得如此，毕竟实打实拿得到手的东西才靠谱，别人喜不喜欢他对他能有什么影响。  
Jake Hardin，小唱片制作人，不过比起这个来说，他更显著的特点是是——他太倒霉了。出个门踩个狗屎什么的那是家常便饭，好不容易交个女朋友以为转运了结果没两天又被甩——男朋友屁股比自己还翘的压力还是挺大的。Jake其实脾气很好，一笑露出两排大白牙本来就招人喜欢，况且爱笑的男孩子运气一般都不会太……额？  
阿玛尼先生手上自然是有几个大牌歌星的，光靠名字就能卖出去一大摞唱片的那种。可是正如大人物多半都有点“小清新”的爱好一样，相比较于这种商业气息相对也会更浓厚的“大”歌星，阿玛尼先生更希望能发掘出那些不为人知但真正用心在唱歌的小歌手。阿玛尼先生自然不是靠脸蛋做到今天的，阿玛尼先生很善于发掘新人。但是阿玛尼先生已经很久没有找到满意的潜力股了。  
Jake很苦恼，他的小团队几乎把一切都压在了一个叫McFly的乐队上，但是发行方因为种种原因始终都不给发行唱片。面临着破产的危险，Jake和同事坐在录音棚里有一搭没一搭地敲着架子鼓，有人开玩笑说不如试试看ENTP？那个阿什么的老板好像挺有眼光的。另外一个补充说是阿玛尼先生，我曾经远远见过他，感觉长得有点像Jake，但你懂的，比Jake成熟点也更帅一点。Jake觉得试一试总不会有坏处，决定当天下午就去碰碰自己一向没什么的运气，但在这之前必须让那个说他没阿玛尼先生帅的家伙请他喝咖啡。  
阿玛尼先生每天的行程都很紧，不提前预约根本见不到。所以尽管上午秘书接了个电话，对方说事关生死存亡，他依然没法在下午就挤出时间见对方。在阿玛尼先生走出公司旋转门的时候，他愣住了。旋转门对面的人也目瞪口呆地看着自己。玻璃对面的蓝眼睛他太熟悉了，因为几乎跟自己的一模一样。阿玛尼先生少见地停下来看了他两眼，可很快就戴上墨镜走向了停车场。  
Jake没能预约到当天下午去见阿玛尼先生，事实上根据对方声音甜美的秘书所说，他大概得到十天以后才能见得到阿玛尼先生。Jake不死心，决定当天下午直接去ENTP试试看。但他怎么也没有想到会遇到一个跟自己长得几乎一模一样的人，还是在自己进门对方出门的时候。他傻了，对方明显也愣了一下，停了下来，但很快就恢复正常，转身离开，等对方走远之后Jake才反应过来，那可能就是阿玛尼先生，急急忙忙就跑出去想追上他，可又一个不小心撞在了玻璃门上，他疼得捂住鼻子，却不敢放慢脚步。  
阿玛尼先生大步走到停车场，其实脑海里还在想着刚刚见到的那个人。居然真能有这么像的。他摇摇头，挂D档准备开车离开的时候，他从后视镜里看到有个人屁颠屁颠地向自己跑来，还大叫着自己。阿玛尼先生挑挑眉，换了R档，往后倒车。  
Jake拼了命想追上阿玛尼先生，但因为不认识路，等他好不容易跑到停车场的时候却看到阿玛尼先生已经上了车。他大叫着阿玛尼先生，像被人踩了尾巴一样冲向对方的车。但不知为什么，阿玛尼先生突然往后倒车了。Jake气喘吁吁地站在阿玛尼先生副驾驶位外，车窗已经打开，他上气不接下气地说：“您好，我……我叫Jake Hardin……请……请问……您……您是……阿玛尼……先……先生么？”  
阿玛尼先生的第一句话很令人寻味：“我以为你跟丢了。”看着对方眨巴着跟自己一样的眼睛傻乎乎地看着自己，阿玛尼先生轻轻地笑了：“我不姓阿玛尼。”车外的人立刻像被人抛弃的小狗一样低下了脑袋。看着跟自己如此相似的脸做出这样的表情真是别有一番情趣，阿玛尼先生忍住笑，接着说：“但似乎大家都这么叫我。”  
Jake像个圣诞节拆礼物的小孩一样，眼睛一下就亮了。他手忙脚乱地从包里翻出一张试听碟想递给车里的人，但对方没接。“给你20分钟够么？”阿玛尼先生问自己。“够！够！绝对够了！”Jake其实原本只指望能有5分钟甚至更短的时间，20分钟已经很奢侈。“上车。”阿玛尼先生解开了副驾驶的车锁。  
在听到自己让他上车的提议后，车外的人再一次不知道该怎么反应。阿玛尼先生又想笑了。原本一直被人说自己这张脸一看就是精明人的，偶尔出现点傻乎乎表情原来也是可以的，虽然他并不确定这个Jake是不是“偶尔”才犯傻。“需要我给你开门么？”阿玛尼先生提醒道。然后车外的人像怕他反悔一样似乎在一瞬间就坐上了车，好像还把什么东西弄掉了，又下车去捡。“那，你又是想给我推荐什么歌手还是乐队呢，Hardin先生？”  
显然自己并不是唯一会追着阿玛尼先生到停车场的人，Jake确定，但是不是每个人他都会邀请上车呢？他会不会是什么变态？可当这个念头产生的那一刻，Jake就把它否定了，这么帅的脸怎么会是变态。“阿玛尼先生，我是想向您推荐McFly乐队，这是他们的试听碟，如果可以的话……”“放到光驱里。”Jake的话被打断，但这回他反应得很快，立刻打开盒子，不小心把碟片掉在车垫上，又手忙脚乱地给塞进播放器里。  
从这个叫Jake的上车，阿玛尼先生就在想自己是哪根筋搭错了，万一对方是个疯子怎么办。可转念一想，这么傻的家伙就算是疯子也疯不到哪去吧。让对方直接把试听碟放给自己听本来纯属节约时间，可听了半首歌他就决定签下这个组合。他没等歌放完就退出了光盘，递给Jake。Jake接过碟片，低着头不做声，把碟片放好，收到包里。又来了，没人要抛弃你啊小狗！  
Jake以为这次完了，阿玛尼先生连一首歌都不想听完，直接把碟还给自己，完了完了完了。但阿玛尼先生给秘书的电话给了他活下去的希望。“取消我今天下午剩下的行程，准备一份合作协议，我10分钟后到公司。”Jake咧着嘴看着阿玛尼先生，觉得自己大概又变得好运了。  
***  
阿玛尼先生是个成功的商人，也就意味着他对于投资回报率有着很高的要求。McFly的唱片销量相当不错，ENTP大赚了一笔，他很满意，公司很满意，股东很满意。可是他随即把Jake给雇来就让人很意外了。面对质疑，阿玛尼先生的回答都是程式化的“他很有潜力，在真正用心做音乐”，可实际上他心里想的是“老子有钱，老子招个把制作人怎么了，老子就是这么任性”。  
Jake在去ENTP报道的都一天几乎所有人都像见鬼了一样地看着他。他揉揉鼻子，敲敲HR办公室的门，推门进去。屋里的人像触电一样从椅子上蹦了起来，“Hardin先生，总裁通知我等你过来直接带你过去。”然后就客客气气地带着Jake上楼。  
阿玛尼先生其实也知道，雇佣Jake这样的人其实很冒险，他可能连专业都算不上，更不可能有过大制作的经验。可他随即又安慰自己，谁都不可能天生就会，总得慢慢学嘛，也就心安理得地把Jake放在了制作部。当Jake出现在自己办公室门口的时候，阿玛尼先生心情很好，看着对方有些局促有些紧张的笑容，他心情就更好，形式上地交代几句就让他下去做事了，全然没考虑到在此之前只有部门经理在任职第一天他才会亲自见他们。  
Jake甜甜的笑容很快就俘虏了公司里一堆漂亮姐姐。好吧他其实也已经26了，叫人家姐姐也不是很合适，但没人介意。这群姐姐其实多半是好奇“我了个大槽总裁那张扑克脸居然也能有这种娇羞表情？”“天哪原来总裁露出大白牙是这种效果！”“救命啊这个小孩太可爱了我能不能揉揉他的脸？？”Jake一开始抗议过，自己跟阿玛尼先生并不算是完全一张脸啊，自己脸圆点，他是锥子脸。可似乎没人管他的异议，因为一方面Jake满足了她们见到老板更多表情的愿望，一方面这个小孩真的很好玩，又乖又能干。就算Jake生闷气鼓着腮帮子坐在座位上，隔壁的姐姐一块芝士蛋糕他就破功了。  
阿玛尼先生虽说经常会去楼下制作部，但多半是在准备发行什么唱片的时候，还是直接去制作部经理，根本不会出现在普通职员的办公室。不过今天心血来潮，阿玛尼先生想下楼晃悠一下，嗯，不是专门去制作部，就是单纯晃悠一下。当他“无意间”走到制作部门口的时候，阿玛尼先生心情一下子就变得很不好。Jake的身边围了最起码四个女人。阿玛尼先生是颜控，他不否认，有他这个资本谁也不能怪他这恶俗的毛病。所以可以说Jake身边的这几位颜跟身材都不会像阿玛尼先生现在眼里的这样：长这么丑就别老出来吓人了。  
听到一声咳嗽，Jake身边的人都散开了，谢天谢地这香水味太呛人。他整理好衣服，整理好头发，一抬头就看到阿玛尼先生表情不太友好的站在他面前。Jake吓得一下子从椅子上蹦起来，顺手打碎了一个马克杯。面对到底是来泡妞还是工作的质疑，Jake完全不知道阿玛尼先生怎么会产生这样的念头，自己来这儿两个月就拿到了月度最佳员工，说自己不努力实在有点冤枉。他小声地说是来工作的，换来对方一句什么声音太小听不见。他抬起头，眼睛红红地看着阿玛尼先生，一句话不说。如果不是阿玛尼先生现在的表情太可怕，周围的女性们真想把Jake抱在怀里，红彤彤眼睛的小兔子什么的，最有杀伤力了！  
阿玛尼先生在话问出口的一瞬间其实就后悔了，但Jake这样实在太不能容忍。自己招他来是好好工作的，不是给整个办公室当宠物养的。还有，大男人说两句就要哭像什么样子。阿玛尼先生很生气，他隐隐觉得自己可能不仅仅是因为Jake不在工作而生气，但其他的因素他选择了忽略，以至于没有注意到Jake的眼睛其实一直是红的，那是因为昨天晚上通宵加班累的，根本不是因为要哭。  
Jake看着阿玛尼先生转身离开，一句话不说，默默坐下。有同事安慰他阿玛尼先生其实平时对下属挺好的，可能最近压力太大所以才会发这么大火。Jake对安慰他的同事硬挤出一个笑脸，然后对着电脑，一直到下班，却什么事也没做。  
当天晚上，阿玛尼先生家的直达电梯突然叮的一声。他皱皱眉，没接到任何通知会有人上来啊，楼下的保安也太不负责了。可当他看到电梯里出来的人时，就意识到这真不全是保安的问题——来的是Jake。Jake穿着一套西装，眼镜摘了，头发梳得很整齐，好像还喷了Code Ice，阿玛尼先生嘴角抽搐，这家伙模仿得倒还挺注意细节。阿玛尼先生转身走向吧台，拿出两个酒杯，一边倒酒一边让Jake过来。  
Jake不确定自己是不是打扰了总裁先生的好事，跟意料中的一样楼下保安直接放自己上来，但如果老板在跟第二个人忙着什么让第三个人看到不太好的事那就麻烦了。他一边走向阿玛尼先生，一边东张西望。“别看了，就我一个人在家。”阿玛尼先生说。Jake撇撇嘴，接过他递来的酒，低头看着酒杯，然后抬起头，深呼吸：“总裁，我很珍惜现在这份工作，今天也并不是在……”  
阿玛尼先生打断了Jake的话，他其实后来也想明白了，当时那个场景根本就是手下那堆游手好闲的丑八怪（……）在调戏这个小孩，当时自己怎么没有考虑的原因他其实也已经有了答案，就是一时半会儿不想承认。“我相信你，Jake，抱歉当时火气太大了。”说完他就一口喝完杯里的酒。  
Jake没想到自己的道歉居然这么顺利，老板这表情也不像是跟自己打官腔。他笑得露出两排牙，接着也一口喝完杯里的酒。啊，喝太猛，有点晕。Jake摇摇晃晃地扶着桌子坐在高脚椅上，伸出酒杯示意再要一杯。再一杯下肚，Jake真的醉了，全身都泛红，看着阿玛尼先生傻笑起来。  
阿玛尼先生真的没想到这家伙酒量居然这么差，两杯酒就倒了，早知道酒量这么差就该直接递可乐给他。他走到Jake身边，醉鬼直接一脑袋栽在他胸口蹭蹭。阿玛尼先生一个踉跄差点就摔个跟头。还好自己底盘稳。很明显，他没法把Jake给送回去，因为根本不知道这家伙住哪儿，只能让他今晚先睡在这里。废了老大劲，中途Jake的脑袋好像还撞着哪儿了，阿玛尼先生把Jake弄到自己卧室，脱掉外套盖好被子，这家伙已经幸福地打着小呼噜。阿玛尼先生站在床边看着他，过了很久，他蹲下，低头吻了Jake的嘴唇，就转身关门出去了，不知道床上的人咧嘴笑了。  
第二天早晨，Jake醒来，东张张西望望，深呼吸，嗯，满屋子Armani Code的味道，确定这儿是阿玛尼先生的家没错，看样子应该还是主卧，那阿玛尼先生昨天晚上睡哪儿了？他一边捂着脑袋上撞出来的包一边走出卧室，闻到很香的食物味道。他顺着这股味道一路走到厨房，是阿玛尼先生在做松饼。Jake走过去勾住阿玛尼先生的脖子就来了个法式深吻。  
阿玛尼先生不知道是被吓着了还是根本就没打算推开他，抓着铲子的手没松开，另一只空闲的手慢慢搂住了Jake的腰。阿玛尼先生昨晚在沙发上睡了一夜，其实没怎么睡，一会儿在想为什么自己会让那个醉鬼睡了自己的床，一会儿去想自己为什么不去睡客房。他带过不少男伴女伴回来，但那些人全都没进过自己的房间，最多只给客房。答案呼之欲出。阿玛尼先生猛地推开Jake，急急忙忙把火给关了，头也不抬地让Jake穿好衣服，快来吃早饭。Jake亲了一口他的嘴角，偷笑着回房。呀，扑克脸脸红了。  
Jake觉得阿玛尼先生是另一版本的自己，比自己大7岁，可望不可即，原来自己事业成功的话会是这样，忍不住去想象自己7年后会是什么样。阿玛尼先生眼里的Jake更像是平行世界的自己，没有严格的家教，有的是最纯真的自我，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，没那么多条条框框。平行世界的自己，这对谁都有吸引力。阿玛尼先生原本就交过男朋友，他不介意跟另一个版本自己的谈恋爱；Jake没交过男朋友，所以他对跟升级版的自己谈恋爱充满好奇。  
***  
几个月以后，Jake坐在阿玛尼先生的副驾驶上喝着奶昔，口吃不清地说：“我真搞不懂为什么你还要自己开车，找个司机不就行了。”阿玛尼先生回答说：“因为我经常半夜才能回家，找司机太麻烦了。”Jake又开始叽里呱啦地说着办公室里谁谁生小孩了，谁谁的女朋友很正点，谁谁被正在开车的这位批评过以后真的工作效率提高了一大截。阿玛尼先生之前从来不知道公司员工的私生活是怎样的，所以Jake的八卦他听着还挺有趣，只是说多了他也有点受不了。于是在等红灯的时候，阿玛尼先生一把搂过旁边的人亲了上去。很好，安静了。只是Jake全身都红得像小龙虾。  
自从阿玛尼先生跟Jake确定关系以后，他俩倒还好，该怎样就怎样，偶尔会拿两个人几乎一样的脸开开玩笑，这是情趣，可是苦了公司里的其他人。在Jake的办公桌前，戴着黑框眼镜、头发软软搭着、穿着休闲装、长着Jake的脸Jake的身材Jake的屁股的人，这人肯定是Jake没跑啊，可是你走过去一拍肩膀嘿小子怎么今儿总裁让你下床了？那人一抬头一挑眉你就傻了，总总总总裁先生！然后吧你在公司里看到一个头发梳得油光发亮穿着笔挺汤福西装凑近一闻还是Code味没有眼镜框架着的，你走过去毕恭毕敬地打招呼总裁先生早，对方立马颜艺了起来哟老兄你是今天第7个上当的了！Jake还是个小孩虽然他抗议不是但真的还是个小孩还能理解要这么玩，总裁先生你能不能不要这么玩我们啊！！！  
不不不，这还不是最可怕的，可怕的是有时候进男厕所，你推门进去，看到一个Jake从隔间里出来，你跟他打打招呼，然后去方便，等你方便完了去洗手，第二个Jake又从隔间里出来了。这个时候反应过来刚刚这里发生了什么是不是太迟了？？？还有你以为总裁秘书好当的么？一个总裁从办公室里走出来，头发有点乱，你以为是Jake，虽然身为坐门口的秘书根本不知道他啥时候进去的，过了一会儿又一个总裁出来了，头发还是乱蓬蓬的。搞毛！当确定一定以及肯定乖乖坐在位置上的人是Jake以后，有人就会过去揉揉Jake的毛，一脸可惜的说：“孩子还是小时候好玩啊！”换来Jake一个挑眉。嘤，小Jake的小眼神也越来越像总裁了，嘤。  
哦，Jake跟阿玛尼先生认真地研究过两家家谱，确定两人没有任何血缘关系，最多也就是Jake的奶奶家二姨的三表妹跟阿玛尼先生外婆的堂哥的姑妈在一个城市居住过。Jake跟阿玛尼先生呆久了那张圆圆的娃娃脸是越来越尖，他自己很满意，越来越有成熟男人的气质，但阿玛尼先生有时候还是会怀念那个感觉一戳就是咕叽咕叽叫的玩具皮球脸。阿玛尼先生的主角光环倒没受影响，就是身上那些小孩子时期没机会释放出来的天赋全都显露出来了，比如他现在买了一车库的豪车，每次提到这个Jake都会心疼说他真的很喜欢豪车，他买了好多好多豪车，好多好多。至于两个人越来越像这个问题，不是有句话叫爱一个人就会变成他么，以他俩现在这个程度，估计早就已经爱得死去活来好几辈子了。  
情人节那天，第一张由Jake负责的唱片上市了，他很忐忑，搞得阿玛尼先生也像等孩子出生一样的紧张。幸运的是报表上的数字十分喜人，让在总裁办公室紧张地走来走去的Jake终于放下心来，被阿玛尼先生勾住脖子来了一个长长的拥吻。Jake确定这次自己是真的开始走运了，而且也不用担心像之前那样因为自己屁股太翘被甩，阿玛尼先生的臀部不比自己差。“Jake？你这个时候还在想别的？”阿玛尼先生有些不满。“没有！”看着对方蓝闪闪眼睛里的自己，Jake露出甜甜的笑容，加深了这个吻。嗯，刚刚进来的时候就顺手把门锁了，运气不错，Jake心里这么想。  
END


End file.
